


Shared Blood, Shared Destiny: Volume 2

by Silver7



Series: Shared Blood, Shared Destiny [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Has Magic (Merlin), BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Brothers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver7/pseuds/Silver7
Summary: Brothers reunited, the bond of the three stronger than ever, but when Merlin's past reveals itself will they endure, adapt, change or together become what they could never imagine...
Relationships: Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Shared Blood, Shared Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705642
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Shared Blood, Shared Destiny: Volume 2

It started how it usually did, Morgana waking from another nightmare. They didn't disturb her as it once used too, now she looked forward to them. They helped her keep her family safe. Usually, her visions were clear, people or places... This one, however, was different, more symbolic? Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and laid down. Whatever this raven was that occupied her sleeping mind, she and the Princes would deal with it in the morning. 

At the other wing of the castle Arthur was awoken as well, not by a nightmare, but an incessant pounding curtsy of his father trying to excavate a previously caved-in tunnel beneath the Castle's foundations. “Will”! Arthur called, ever since Moris's demise Arthur had trouble securing a manservant, that met his approval, into his employment. The longest one had lasted was no more than a period of three months. He found them all incompetent. So he and Merlin were sharing William’s service at the moment. Merlin believed it was an ideal situation as the man was efficient and his brother, as the younger so genially put it, did not need to be pandered to. 

When he got no answer he got out of bed and walked towards the servants quarters, pushing open the door, he found the bed empty. So Arthur then moved to the door on the opposite side, connecting his and his brother's chambers. He was just about to knock when the door swung open of its own accord. “Arthur”? His brother's slightly tired but alert voice called. 

“It was the excavation work it…” he stopped the thought short as he realized the ear-splitting sound from before had halted, just as he crossed the threshold to Merlin's room. Not only that he also noticed that their servant Will was asleep, head resting on flooded arms upon Merlin's dining table.  _ No wonder he couldn't hear my call. _

“Could you not have extended your charm to spare my ears brother”? 

Arthur saw his brother's eyes glow gold before the room was lit with fire from the hearth. “I apologize, it was quite late and much a semi-conscious decision”. 

Arthur looked at the servant asleep on the table and back at his brother. “He was asleep before I cast the spell”. Merlin replied to the unanswered question. Suddenly Merlin's spell dropped and the din made its way into his chambers as well, immediately waking William as it did. Arthur was about to ask what had caused his brother's action when there was a knock at Merlin's main door. “Enter”. His brother called. 

“Sirs” the guard that entered bowed to the princes. “Your father has requested your presence at the excavation site, the workmen have found something”. 

Not too long after the two princes and the King were found in the caverns below the castle. They stood at the entrance of a small burial chamber, newly discovered by the workers. “So which of my ancestors am I to thank for this treasure Gaius”? The King asked as he entered the chamber, the physician had arrived previously and was now exploring the tomb. 

Gaius looked up at the King and then his eyes shifted to Merlin's who had just entered followed by Arthur, through the newly created passageway. “I would need to look into in sire”. Merlin's head snapped up at the slight inflection of the physician’s tone. Arthur who was busy observing some of the tomb’s treasures moved his eyes to his brother and caught Merlin and Gaius’ shared glace.

_ What is it? _ He asked Merlin through his mind. It had become their natural way of speaking in public.

_ He knows something, but he’s hesitant to say.  _

“Well whoever they were I owe -” Uther's speech was cut off as he stepped on a depressed stone. Merlin acting quickly, slowed time just enough and pulled his father back before an arrow bolt could pierce the King's skull. Uther stumbled back and looked at his son in shock. 

“Father”?! It was Arthur who called worriedly and he made his way to the King “are you alright”? 

“Yes,” he turned to the older prince. “Thanks to Merlin”.

“Father I think it best, Gaius, Arthur and I take charge from here. This place still seems dangerous, we will report our findings to you directly once we have conducted an exploratory search”. Uther nodded calmly at Merlin and moved to leave. “I expect a full inventory arranged for as soon as possible”. 

“Yes Sire” the three chorused. 

“So why is the tomb hidden here”? Arthur questioned the other two softly. Merlin, carefully placing every step, maneuvered his way around the stone sarcophagus. The stone cover slab reflected the image of the entombed deceased, however, what intrigued the warlock more was the glowing blue heart-shaped crystal held within the stone images chest. The crystal was framed with silver inlaid with intricate lettering, a dead language of magic Merlin knew but was not well versed in.

“We need to secure this place” He announced moving back from the sarcophagus. 

“Is all well Sire”?

Merlin turned to the other occupants in the room before continuing. “Whoever this man was, he was a sorcerer and a powerful one at that, you know who he is don’t you Gaius”? 

“I have my suspicions, but I feel it best I consult my books on the matter before I say more”. 

“Well then let’s get a move on, I’ll have the diggers install a temporary gate sealing the entrance” Arthur looked up from where he was bent over examining the other more valuable contents of the tomb. 

“Alright Gaius you go ahead with the research, Arthur and I have to lead a hunt in the morrow we will join you after”. 

“As you wish my lord” the physician bowed and left the cavern. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked, his eyes moving back to Merlin after leading Gaius back the entrance. He caught his brother once again looking back at the cover stone or more specifically the sapphire that lay upon it. “I’ve never seen you so entranced with jewels before”? 

“It’s not a jewel” Merlin looked back at him worried “It’s an enchantment. I need to know what Gaius has found first before I say more”. 

Arthur knew better than to question Merlin, where enchantments and magic were concerned, so he let it go for the moment. The Princes made sure the entrance to the tomb was guarded as best they could without notice before either left to rest. 

“Are you sure it was a Raven”? Merlin asked Morgana, as they sat with each other in his rooms enjoying a morning meal together. “Yes a large raven flying into the sky on a night of a full moon”. 

“And how did you feel during the dream”? She looked at him curiously as he asked this which prompted Merlin to explain further. “Seers may not always have clear visions of future events. Sometimes the visions may, like yours last night, be more symbolic in nature. At times like these, accurate interpretations of such visions may rely majorly on the seer's own intuition. So think back how did the vision make you feel”. 

Morgana closed her eyes and tried to recall her dream it didn’t take her long to understand what Merlin meant. “Fear and anticipation, it felt like a threat was imminent”. 

"That may very well be. Arthur and I inspected a tomb late last night, There was a dangerous enchantment protecting something contained within it. I believe it to have been cast by a powerful sorcerer and that the tomb belongs to the same sorcerer. 

“That’s all well and good my love but what does it have to do with my vision”? 

“There were carving of ravens along the tomb walls”. He continued, his eyes not leaving hers as he spoke, his voice betraying the graveness of the matter. “The enchantment within it is dark magic Morgana, powerful but dark and until I know exactly who or what we are dealing with I need you to pay attention to any warnings your visions might give you”.

“You know I will”. Morgana placed her hand on his, currently resting on the table, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He smiled up at her nodding, acknowledging the gesture of support. 


End file.
